Juste après
by Quelea8
Summary: Après la demande en mariage de Toby, Happy a besoin de faire le vide... Mais... AHaha à vous de lire. Bonne lecture. Vous l'aurez compris... Quintis Power lol
1. Chapter 1

Après cette demande, après tout cela, non, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce poids sur ses épaules. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose… Retourner bosser sur un projet au hangar ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Non seulement, « il » y était, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Non. Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort pour oublier au moins juste un temps. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle marchait, activement, sans regarder où elle allait exactement. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux. Un bar… ou plutôt un bar… miteux ? Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de pas rentrer mais elle la fit taire. Elle avait besoin d'ivresse.

Elle commanda un premier verre, qu'elle but cul-sec. Puis un deuxième et un troisième… Au bout d'une demi-heure elle n'arrivait plus à compter le nombre de verre qu'elle ingurgitait… Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle commandait, vodka, whisky, elle ne savait plus…

Un homme plutôt beau gosse l'accosta, elle le rejeta.

« Vous savez vous ne devriez pas trainer dans ce bar, je vous conseille de partir et d'arrêter de boire ! »

Elle essaya de répondre mais elle en était incapable…

Elle en avait assez de rester là mais où aller ? Que faire ? *peu importe* se dit-elle.

Elle sortit de ce bar et continua à marcher…

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni où elle était mais là, elle était bien… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait… Elle ne ressentait plus rien justement, sa tête était vide, totalement vide. Ses sentiments étaient enfouis loin dans son cœur et c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle vit au loin de grandes lumières jaunes et rouges qui clignotaient. Intriguée, elle alla voir. C'était un casino… Et son esprit repensa à Toby. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'elle l'oublie le temps au moins d'une nuit… Elle ne supportait plus cette douleur, ce fardeau qu'elle portait, cette culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Elle entra, elle fut enivrée par autant d'images, de lumières qui flashaient… Elle s'installa à une table de roulette puis commença à sortir ses billets. Elle ne comprenait pas trop comment ça fonctionnait. Malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait ingérée, son cerveau fonctionnait bien. Elle capta très vite les algorithmes de ce jeu. Elle trouvait ça stupide, parier c'était vraiment *con* pensa-t-elle. Mais, poussée par les cris des autres joueurs, puis par la passion de gagner, elle prit goût à ça…

Elle continua à jouer jusqu'au petit matin. Un garde arriva vers elle et lui demanda de partir… Elle protesta mais l'alcool faisant toujours effet, elle abdiqua et sortit du casino.

Elle sentit comme un manque, comme si elle voulait y retourner… Elle voulait parier à nouveau. Puis soudain, elle se rappela de ce moment où elle avait demandé à Toby d'arrêter de parier car c'était crétin… Elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin de tant parier, l'ivresse qu'il avait. Elle ne comprenait pas… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, elle saisissait mieux que jamais ce que Toby vivait. Elle n'en était pas au point de ce dernier, mais elle comprenait enfin, elle le comprenait pleinement…

Ce fut dur pour elle à ce moment-là. Elle s'assit sur le trottoir pour reprendre ses esprits… Elle se souvint de ce moment, après lui avoir demandé d'arrêter, quand il lui avait répondu que c'était dur, que cette ivresse, il en avait besoin, c'était un manque… Elle l'avait embrassé à ce moment-là, fougueusement… Et il lui avait répondu que ça lui suffisait… Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de ce que ça voulait dire pour Toby. Là, elle comprit et se mit à pleurer… Elle l'avait fait souffrir. Non, elle le faisait souffrir…

Elle leva la tête et regardait les gens passer.

Soudain, elle vit un gars avec un chapeau et s'en fut trop pour elle. Même imbibée d'alcool, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête, même pour une nuit… Etait-ce l'amour ? Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ? Elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer ça… A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle était avec un homme tel que Toby, un homme qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, avec sa froideur et sa légendaire autorité… Elle se rendit compte à quel point Toby l'aimait aussi, l'ivresse des jeux, des paris… Il avait tout arrêté pour elle et « grâce » à elle.

S'en fut trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle rentre dormir un peu, se poser quelque part, mais surtout ne plus ressentir tout cela.

Elle se leva et tenta de retrouver son chemin. Une fois qu'elle eut repéré où elle était, elle se mit à marcher… Elle pensait toujours à lui, à sa bonne humeur. Elle l'aimait et la seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était être dans ses bras.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça… Trempée ou pas… Elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait récupérer un jour Toby.

Mais comment allait-elle se sortir de se pétrin ? Comment retourner bosser avec lui dans les parages ?


	2. Chapter 2

Juste après version Toby

Elle avait dit non… Plus étrange encore elle était déjà mariée… Elle était liée à un autre homme que lui…

C'en était trop pour lui, il ne le supportait plus, il fallait qu'il boive. En plus, Walter venait de partir, il l'avait poussé dans les bras de Paige. Il imaginait leurs retrouvailles, un baiser doux et passionnel entre eux…

*Walter le mérite* pensa-t-il.

Ils avaient beau se chamailler, pour Toby, Walter était comme son frère. Puis là, il avait besoin d'être seul… C'était mieux ainsi.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une femme telle que Happy puisse un jour être avec un homme comme lui ? Un bouffon…  
Toujours assis sur le canapé avec une bouteille de tequila déjà à moitié vide, il remplit la tasse qu'il avait à la main. Il but d'un trait… il avait l'impression de partir. Ça y était, l'alcool faisait enfin l'effet qu'il espérait… Partir de son corps, tout du moins pour un temps. Malgré le mal qu'il s'infligeait en buvant un alcool qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de boire, il pensait à elle…

« Pourquoi diable je pense encore à elle ? » s'exclama-t-il en posant violemment la tasse sur la table basse, ce qui a eu pour effet de détacher la hanse de la tasse.

« Oh ! Merde ! C'est la tasse de Sly ! »

L'esprit complètement parti, il essaya malgré tout de se lever pour chercher de quoi recoller cette tasse.

*Où pourrais-je trouver de la colle dans ce satané hangar* pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna et son regard tomba sur le bureau de Happy. Pleins de trucs de bricolage auxquels il ne comprenait rien, et encore plus depuis qu'il était imbibé d'alcool. Qu'aurait-elle fait à ce moment-là… ? Il sourit.

« Elle m'aurait certainement traité de crétin avant de me réparer cette fichu tasse ! »

C'était comme s'il entendait sa douce voix qu'il aimait tant. Il voulait l'impressionner… Bah voilà, c'était chose faite… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-t-elle jamais dit qu'elle était mariée ? Avec qui ? Quel crétin était plus chanceux que lui ? Et voilà qu'il s'imaginait Happy avec un autre homme, dans ses bras, il l'embrasse…

« Roh, bordel Toby, ressaisis-toi ! Sérieux, là tu dois réparer cette putain de tasse ! »

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore à elle, il n'était plus rationnel à ce moment précis. Il s'approcha, tant bien que mal, du bureau d'Happy… Elle avait tout laissé en plan, le moteur qu'elle bricolait ainsi que son stylo préféré, le bleu, car il écrit bien mieux que les autres.

*Pour un génie, elle n'est pas toujours rationnelle* pensa-t-il en souriant.

En effet, Happy était une femme rationnelle, terre à terre, mais parfois elle avait des petites croyances comme celle-là, qui la rendait tellement plus humaine. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle, ce côté sensible qu'elle essayait tant de cacher, une armure, qu'elle laissait parfois tomber quand ils étaient seuls.

Il n'avait pas pleuré et il ne voulait pas, mais là, ce fut trop et une larme coula le long de sa joue. En effet, son regard était tombé sur une photo d'elle et lui, posée sur le bureau. C'était dans un restaurant un peu chic qu'il avait choisi. Elle avait fait l'effort de mettre une jolie robe bleue marine, qui mettait en valeur tous ses atouts, et lui était à côté, costume noir, chemise blanche avec son fidèle chapeau noir. Il ignorait qu'elle avait développé cette photo… Il sentit comme un déchirement dans son cœur… L'aimait-elle ? Ou c'était du vent ? Trop de questions…

Il voulait se servir un autre verre… Mais il devait d'abord réparer cette fichu tasse. Peut-être devrait-il remettre ça à quand il serait sobre… Se connaissant, là, il ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation. Il se dirigea d'un pas titubant jusqu'au bureau de Sly et y déposa la tasse. Puis il chercha un bout de papier et un crayon et essaya d'écrire un « Désolé ».

Et maintenant, il allait faire quoi ? Retravailler avec elle comme si de rien était ? Avait-il envie d'une explication ? Voulait-il savoir avec qui elle était mariée ? Rien que l'idée lui donna la nausée. Il avait tant de questions… Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que bourré ou non, il l'aimait, c'était plus fort que lui. Du plus profond de lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux d'une femme qu'elle… Il était prêt à tout pour elle… Et, il l'était encore. Etait-il prêt à lui pardonner ? A lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ? La véritable question était : Voulait-t 'elle s'expliquer ?

Tant de questions le tourmentaient, il retourna s'allonger sur le canapé, où, lasse, finit par s'endormir.


End file.
